A classical computer operates by processing binary bits of information that change state according to the laws of classical physics. These information bits can be modified by using simple logic gates such as AND and OR gates. The binary bits are physically created by a high or a low energy level occurring at the output of the logic gate to represent either a logical one (e.g., high voltage) or a logical zero (e.g., low voltage). A classical algorithm, such as one that multiplies two integers, can be decomposed into a long string of these simple logic gates. Quantum computing processes also manipulate bits of information with logical gates, but instead of using logical ones and zeroes, a quantum bit (“qubit”) can be generated that occupies both possibilities simultaneously. Accordingly, it is expected that quantum computing may be able to solve a large class of problems with exponentially greater efficiency than that of a classical computer.